This Mess We've Created
by HLP - Katon
Summary: It all started with a New Years party. And a little alcohol of course.
1. Home bound

**A/N – **I haven't decided where I'm going with this yet… I don't even know if I'll actually like where it goes; which means if I don't, I probably won't continue it. Tell me what you think though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE, sadly. ):

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Rachel Berry is the kind of girl who doesn't make horrible mistakes. But one night changed everything for her.

She knew she shouldn't have let Santana drag her to that New Years party. She just couldn't say no, she was back in Lima for the holidays, after being gone for nearly two years. She always said when she left she wouldn't look back, but Glee club was her family. And she wanted to spend her last night in Lima with that family, before she left again.

Rachel Berry was also aware that she was a lightweight. But that didn't stop her from drinking whatever she could that night. She wasn't so drunk that she didn't know what she was doing; she was just drunk enough to do what she had wanted to for a long time. She knew she slept with Noah Puckerman that night, but when she woke up alone she wasn't sure if it had all been some amazing dream.

Three weeks later she was positive it wasn't.

Rachel Berry is now a 25 year old single mother of a 4 year old daughter. A daughter who has never met her father. And Rachel Berry is headed back to Lima for good now. After being gone for almost five more years; and without the daddy knowing he's a daddy.

Be prepared, Noah Puckerman, your life is about to be turned inside out.

**Chapter One.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Hm, It's short. I'm still slightly undecided. I hope you liked it. I'm trying this out, I don't know if it'll keep coming to me like this chapter did. But, I'm excited about this, only I've never actually written anything about someone getting pregnant… It kinda creeps me out.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

You know how when a show ends, usually the most obvious couples end up together? Well, I never want them to, so I never get to have my couples end up together, but I come on here and it makes everything better. Because I can create a new ending for myself.

I don't know why I told you all that, but yeah…

Tell me what you thought, and if you liked I'll keep going.

Love,

Katie.


	2. Sweet Caroline

**A/N - **This story is not coming easily to me. I'm writing as fast as I can though, so please be patient with me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE. Or there would be WAYYYY more Puckleberry.

I hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

She bumps into Finn and his wife Stephanie her first week back, while she is taking a break from unpacking her, her daughters and Santana's things. He's surprised to see her back in Lima, but when she tells him about her daughter, he completely understands. Rachel had met Stephanie once before, of course it had been five years, but the girl was really sweet and they hit it off. This meeting is what finds her on the Hudson's door step two days later for a dinner party.

When the door opens she expects to see Finn or Stephanie; instead she sees a very, _very_ surprised Noah Puckerman. Santana pushes her way past him, then turns shoots her a look, and she's gone. Rachel smiles at him, but he still looks too shocked to say anything. Finally after a moment he brushes it off,

"what are you doing here, Berry? Why is San here?" He looks so confused it's cute.

"I'm living here. Well, not here, but, you know, in Lima." She knows she is rambling a little but she can't help it.

"But... Why? I thought you were doing good in New York." She knows the look Santana gave her was saying not to tell him anything about Caroline, but she can't help it.

"I… I didn't want my daughter to grow up in the city. I want her to grow up somewhere that I know she will be safe." He stood, shocked for the second time tonight, and slowly came out of his stupor.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. You have a daughter?" Rachel nods as an answer.

"Can I come inside now, or are you going to continue to make me stand out here?" As soon as the words are out of her mouth he's moving to the side and letting her in. For the rest of the night she tried to occupy herself by talking to everyone she hasn't seen in forever. Kurt, her and Mercedes decide they are going to go shopping soon. She was preoccupied all night though, trying not to notice the way Quinn kept herself wrapped around Puck.

Santana made a face as she walked past Quinn and Puck, one that Puck saw. He tried to ask her what her problem was, but Santana just kept walking. Rachel is standing in the corner talking almost frantically into her phone. By the time Santana got to her Rachel was off the phone.

"Is everything okay? Is Caroline okay?" Santana never really worries, unless it comes to little Caroline. Rachel sighs.

"Yeah, but we should go. She's having trouble sleeping; my dad's think that she's getting sick." They had both started walking while they talked. They thanked Finn and Stephanie and said goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes. When they got outside they bumped into Puck and Quinn who looked like they were doing things Rachel did not want to think about. Santana pulled on her hand and Rachel followed ignoring the look of question on Puck's face.

* * *

><p>Sunday, the day after the party, Rachel was sitting at home trying to find a new doctor for her little girl. Her parents were right, Caroline is getting sick. Santana is watching her while Rachel looks. Now that she's actually sitting here thinking about everything, she doesn't think she could have done this without Santana. She sighs when she hears someone knock on the door; who shows up at someones house at 8:30 in the morning anyway? She opens the door definitely not expecting to see Noah Puckerman again.<p>

"Um, how did you find out where I live?" Is the first thing out of her mouth.

"Nice to see you, too, Berry. Can I come in?" Rachel sighs, once again, and moves to the side. "Nice little place you got here."

"Thanks. That's not what you're here for though, is it?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"Why did you leave so fast the other night?" He's sitting on a stool by her counter now.

"My daughter is sick and she wasn't sleeping well. Not that it's any of your business." She's being hostile, and she knows it's because of her daughter being his daughter.

"No, it's not. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The sincerity in his voice is overwhelming, and Rachel has to force herself not to melt.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. You can go back to Quinn now." Rachel rolls her eyes at the look on his face.

"Are you jealous?" He has that stupid smirk on his face and Rachel just wants to hit him. She's saved from having to answer that when the door opens again. She's grateful, but at the same time she knows her daughter is going to meet her father. Unknowingly, but still.

"Mommy? Are you in here?" She's running through the apartment like she isn't sick.

"I'm in the kitchen, sunshine." Caroline comes running at her then and Rachel bends just in time to pick her up. Caroline notices someone odd sitting on the stool in front of her mom and looks confused.

"Who you, mister?" She wonders like any four year old would. Santana's leaned against the wall, watching.

"I'm Puck, one of your mommy and Santana's old friends. What's your name, cutie?" Rachel almost blurts out that it's his daughter because of the soft look in his eye.

"I'm Caroline." Puck's eyes widen slightly. Rachel looks at Santana whose eyes tell her that she told Rachel it was stupid to name her that. "Puck is a silly name." Rachel's eyes grow when her daughter says Puck, while Santana laughs behind her, and Puck grins slightly.

"Oh, well you can call me Noah. Your mommy calls me that." Caroline nods, with a little smile on her face then looks to her mom.

"Mommy, I wanna lay down. I feel yucky." Rachel nods and sets her down. She knows she'll only lay on the couch for now.

"I need to find her a doctor that I can take her to in the morning." Santana looks at Puck then back at Rachel. Rachel knows that Santana wants her to tell him; she always has.

"So, why are you with Fabray, Puckerman?" Santana asks for lack of anything else to say.

"Um, because, how long did I want her?" He replies like it should be obvious.

"I thought you were over that shit. You wanted her in high school, and you got her. She's really nothing but a bitch and you know it as well as I do." Santana never did have a problem being blunt. Puck just shrugs. Then he gets this little smirk on his face.

"So, you named her Caroline, huh?" Santana makes her escape, hoping that Rachel will tell him.

"Yeah, I like that name. It's pretty, don't you think?" She won't look him in the eye though.

"Of course I do. I just think it's funny that you would name her that after I sang 'Sweet Caroline' to you." Rachel makes a very unladylike noise in the back of her throat.

"That was in our sophomore year of high school, Noah. It had nothing to do with it." She lies and he can tell.

"Sure, it didn't, Rachel." She represses the shiver that threatens to run down her spine when he says her name like that. Her throat closes up then, and she can't stop the words that follow, "she's your daughter."

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **DUN DUN DUNNN, sorry, I left you hangin'. If you wanna you should give me some ideas.

Thank you _broadwaybound2016 _for the idea of Quinn and Puck being together. They aren;'t married but you gave me an idea.

**R&R** it'll make me update faster.

Love,

Katie. (:


	3. She's What!

**A/N – **Sorry I haven't been writing lately, but now I'm on vacation and I can start again. Thank you for all your reviews.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned GLEE there would be no Finchel or Quick, only Puckleberry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Puck stares, not blinking, at Rachel for a couple minutes before literally shaking himself out of it.

"What'd'ya mean she's my daughter?" Uh oh.

"She means Caroline is your spawn." Santana steps in for her, thankfully.

"And you kept her from me?" He's practically yelling now and Rachel glances toward her living room.

"I wasn't keeping her from you, I…" Before she can keep going Puck interrupts her.

"Then what were you doing Rachel? Because if you weren't I would have known about this four fucking years ago!" He's seething at this point.

"I know, Noah. But, I just couldn't tell you." He looks even more mad at this point.

"You couldn't tell me? I already had to give up one child and you made me give up another one!" Rachel winced when he insinuated that she was anything like Quinn.

"No. Don't throw that shit in my face, Puckerman. That had nothing to do with me, and this is a _completely_ different situation! I kept my daughter, I _love_ my daughter. I didn't want you to not want her." She's trying so hard not to cry and yell.

"So, now I'm like my father? And this is kind of the same thing, I never got to meet her. And she's mine. I should have gotten to meet her. As soon as she was born. Before she was born!" He's actually kind of hurt, but he refuses to show that.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say you were anything like your father. You're not. I just wasn't sure if you'd want her, or me, or her because I'm the mom. I just didn't want to count on you and then be shot down. I'm sorry." Rachel hangs her head, Santana was right. She should have told him.

"Sorry isn't gonna make this alright, Rachel. You kept _my daughter_ from me. Nothing can change that." After this is said he stands from the stool to go check on his sleeping child.

* * *

><p>Rachel stares at the stool that had Puck in it only seconds ago, and she breaks. Santana sees it coming and moves to hug her. Before she can completely fall apart Puck comes back in with this look on his face and Rachel just knows something is wrong with Caroline.<p>

"Rachel, she needs to go to a doctor now. She's burning up, and shivering, and I don't know what else. I just know she needs to go to the doctor." And right away Rachel jumps into 'protective mommy' mode.

"San, get me the thermometer. Noah, would you mind wetting a cloth?" He shakes his head and makes his way toward the sink, while Rachel gets her a glass of water.

* * *

><p>When Rachel walks into the room, she freezes. Well, not so much freezes as almost freaks out at the sight of her. She's not sleeping; she's laying there shaking and she has tears running down her cheeks, and Rachel has never been able to handle her little girl crying. She knew that she shouldn't just keep standing there, watching, but she felt like she was trapped. Until she felt the hand on the small of her back making her move.<p>

Caroline looked at her mom and the man she had just met with tears in her eyes; eyes just like his. Rachel sat down, slowly, on the edge of the couch handing her the glass of water. Santana seemed to come out of nowhere with the thermometer, and Rachel can already tell it's going to be high. What she doesn't expect is for it to be 101.5, of course she would have taken her to the hospital for anything over 100, but now she's rushing and crying, and scaring her daughter unintentionally. Santana is trying to calm her down, but it's just not happening. Puck sighs while he watches her freak out, wondering how she's done this with just Santana for so long.

"Berry." He tries. And fails. "Rachel," he gets a little louder. "Rach," she finally looks at him, while Santana finishes buckling Caroline into her car seat. He steps closer to her. "You've gotta calm down; you're scaring our daughter." She looks surprised when he says 'our daughter' but starts to calm down, regardless.

"I know, but what if something is wrong with my baby?" He knows he should still be pissed at her, but he can be mad after she stops looking all broken and shit.

"I'll be right there with you, Rach. You don't have to do this alone. And she'll be fine." Logically she knows he can't guarantee that, but him saying it makes her feel better.

"Promise?" She questions, and he nods, smiling lightly. If Puck is being honest, he didn't expect to be the one to calm her down, but he really is glad that he did.

The ride to the hospital is tense, Rachel and Puck, who fought Santana, are sitting in the back seat with Caroline. Puck is trying his best to keep both of his girls sane. Yes, for now he is calling them both his. He probably won't be calling Rachel that after today though.

* * *

><p>When they walk into the hospital Rachel breaks into true Rachel Berry mode, talking to the lady at the front desk until her daughter is bumped up on the list to see the doctor. Of course it's still about a half hour before they <em>finally <em>get seen, but it's a shorter wait than it could have been.

Caroline sits on Rachel's lap and holds Puck and Santana's hands while the doctor asks about her. He's using big words that no one in the room except for Rachel understands and then he's telling them that he needs to run some tests. When Rachel starts to question whether that is really necessary Puck gives her a look and she stops talking, and nods slowly. Caroline is reluctant to leave with the strange man, but eventually lets the doc lead her away.

"She'll be okay, right, Noah?" Rachel wonders staring at the door her daughter just left through.

"She'll be just fine, babe." He let the endearment slip without thinking, and she does too. Santana gives them both an odd look but brushes it off, knowing they're both really worried.

They wait in silence for about ten minutes when Rachel breaks. "What is taking so long? What if the had to rush her to surgery? What if-.."

"Rach, baby, she's fine. They're running tests it might take a little time. Come 'ere, sit with me." Rachel nods, moving to sit beside him. As soon as she's in her seat his hand is in hers, and she realizes, she isn't the only one who need reassuring.

* * *

><p>About thirty five minutes later the doctor is back in the room with Caroline in tow. She still looks terrible, but Rachel, Puck and Santana are all happy to see her.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" Puck and Rachel stand and Caroline's eyes widen. "She should be fine, but we think we should keep her for a couple of days, just to make sure everything turns out okay. She has Pneumonia, but you caught it early enough that she'll be fine soon." Puck freezes at the word Pneumonia, but Rachel froze at the 'keep her over night' thing.

"So, you're sure she'll be okay then right?" Santana speaks up for them. The doctor nods and heads toward the door.

"Let her rest now." Is the last thing he says before he disappears out the door.

It's quiet for a couple moments before Caroline speaks from the bed in the room.

"You're my daddy?" She wonders, staring wide eyed at Puck. He looks at Rachel to find out if it's okay to tell her. Rachel nods.

"Yes, sunshine, he's your daddy." Caroline nods still staring at Puck in fascination.

"How come I just meeted you then?" She has a deep frown on her face.

"He didn't know he was your daddy, baby. He only found out this morning." Puck steps toward Caroline, with a little smile on his face.

"So, can I call you daddy, or no? Are you gonna stay around?" Rachel feels terrible for keeping them apart, and Santana watches the family moment from the side lines, hoping that even with Puck around she'll still be needed.

"You can call me daddy if you want, I won't make you, but I'd really like that. And of course I'm gonna stay around, baby girl." Caroline smiles through her cough and spreads her little arms for a hug. Puck melts at the sight of his baby girl, and bends to give her a hug. Rachel smiles and makes her way to the bed.

"I'm sorry I kept you guys from each other." She whispers. Puck unwraps one arm from Caroline and wraps it around her, and now they're hugging as a family for the first time. Rachel decides that they can talk tomorrow about everything that's happening, right now she just wants to enjoy this.

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **So that's chapter three. Hopefully you didn't hate it. I tried.

**R&R?**

Love,

Katie :)


	4. Let's Talk It Out

**A/N – **My summer is soooo boring lately. But, anyway, I've been so bored that I've actually been working on all of my stories. Eh, whatever. But, that's why it's been taking so long for me to write another chapter, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE. I only wish I did, for the simple fact that I would make there be PUCKLEBERRY! (:

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

><p>Thankfully, all three of the adults were allowed to stay with Caroline that night. Rachel is aware that had one of them had to leave, Santana and Puck would have fought about it. As she thinks of the scene they would have caused she almost laughs, <em>almost.<em> Instead she watches her baby sleep soundly on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Puck hadn't been able to sleep that night either, but neither of them talk much; only asking if the other wanted something when they went to get something to eat, in Puck's case, or drink, in Rachel's. Other than that they were both content to just watch Caroline.

* * *

><p>They were all very relieved that she had gotten to come home the next day. Of course, she had to stay in bed, and drink lots of fluids, and she had to be on this nasty smelling medicine for a couple weeks. It was supposed to be grape flavored, but even without tasting it Puck could tell that it tasted horrible. The way she scrunched her nose when she took it reminded him so much of Rachel, and he thought it was adorable. Sometimes, Rachel would scrunch her nose when Caroline did, and he just couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Of course he knew him and Rachel needed to talk about things and he also needed to talk to Quinn about this, but right now all he is worried about is his daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Moommmyyy," Caroline moaned, "can I not take my mecine today?" Rachel smiled softly at the look on Caroline's face but shakes her head.<p>

"I'm sorry, baby, you have to," Caroline pouts when she hears this and her eyes well up with tears. She definitely gets her dramatics from Rachel too.

"Baby girl, don't cry. You gotta be tough and show this medicine who's boss," Puck smiles down at her.

"But, daddy, it tastes soooo icky. I don't wanna," She crosses her little arms across her chest.

"Oh, so you're gonna let the medicine win then," he wonders.

"What'd'ya mean, daddio," Puck smiles; he's not sure when, but at some point, in the last two days, she had started the whole daddio thing. He actually, really, likes it.

"I mean, if you don't take it the medicine wins, and the doctor will make you take it longer. And we don't want that, right," She looks like she's thinking hard and he sees himself making the same face she does.

"No, daddy, I wanna win! Mama, gimme my mecine," Rachel smiles gratefully up at Puck as she goes to get the medicine. Caroline winces when she sees the bottle, and then again when Rachel gives it to her.

* * *

><p>A week later and Puck still hasn't spoken to Quinn or Rachel, well, you know, about important things. He knows he needs to, but he's just completely lost on what to say to either of them. He's staying in Caroline's life no matter what Quinn wants. And he's still pissed at Rachel for keeping her from him. So today, he's decided to take care of the easy one. And maybe the hard one.<p>

"Rachel," he starts as he walks into her apartment. She comes around the corner and holds a finger to her mouth, in a 'shhh' kind of way.

"Caroline's asleep on the couch," she explains, and motions for him to follow her to her room. "So, what is going on?"

"I think we should talk about everything," Rachel noticeabley pales at the thought.

"Um, right now," she questions hesitantly. Puck nods.

"I don't wanna argue or anything, just, tell me why I didn't know anything about my own child," he looks so hopeless that she just can't stand him not knowing anymore. She nods.

"So, New Years. I was a little tipsy, but I knew what was going on. When I woke up the next morning and I was alone, I figured it was just some elaborate dream," Puck smirks here, "but, logically, I knew it happened. I just pretended it didn't happen. Until three weeks later when I couldn't anymore. I mean after that I didn't even want to. After I told Santana, she wanted me to tell you, and I really wanted to," he looks really, really skeptical, "it's just, I wasn't sure if you'd want her." He interrupts here.

"If I wanted my kid at sixteen, why wouldn't I want one _now_," he questions.

"I just didn't think you'd want her because I'm her mom. Like I said before. And I kept telling myself, and Santana, that I would tell you before she was born, and then she was. So I said I would tell you before she was three months, and it just kept going like that. I tried calling you _so_ many times, and one time I actually did. But, it wasn't you who answered the phone, it was Quinn, I think, and I couldn't take her away from you. You've wanted her since we were in middle school, and I couldn't do it after she answered. And that was the last time I called. A few months before we moved. I'm so sorry," she finished her story looking at her hands.

"Babe, if I didn't want you, I wouldn't have gotten with you that night either. My kid would've been more important to me than Quinn. That's the only reason I was with her in high school. I mean, yeah I liked her. For a while, but I liked you more than her. It's just, you were more wrapped up in Finn than her, and I knew I didn't stand a chance with you. No matter what though, I would have been there for my kid. I love her so much," Rachel nods.

"I know, and she loves you too. I should never have kept you from each other," she looks so sad Puck can't help but to pull her to him. She still smells the same. And he's still really warm. They don't know how long they're sitting there, holding each other, when Puck's phone starts to ring. Rachel pulls back with a soft smile, and she walks out of the room to give him some privacy.

* * *

><p>When he walks out of her room a couple minutes later Rachel is in the kitchen talking to Santana, and Puck doesn't mean to eavesdrop; it just happens.<p>

"You both need to stop being so goddamn stubborn and get together already," is the first thing he hears, and for some reason he doesn't like the thought of Rachel being with someone else. He doesn't like it at all.

"San, he's with Quinn. I won't ever be the other woman to her again. Not because I like her, but because I don't want to come in second place, again," oh. He decides to make his presence known now.

"Hey, Santana. Rach, I gotta head out for a little while. I got somethin' to take care of," he watches as her face falls a little, but she nods nonetheless.

"Alright, see you later then, Noah," and then she attempts this little smile. He nods his goodbye to Santana, kisses his still slepping daughter's forehead, and walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Puck isn't sure if Santana is right or not. Are they both being stubborn? Does he wanna be with Rachel? Maybe. He's thinking about it when he pulls into his driveway. After Quinn called and said she was at his house and he wasn't, he knew it was a sign that he needed to talk to her about everything. Today. Right now. If it didn't go well, oh well. No one is taking him away from his baby girl.<p>

He walks inside slowly but doesn't see Quinn in his living room. So he continues down the small hallway. When she's not in any of the other rooms he knows she is in his room. He won't let her distract him from telling her everything. Even if she is naked.

"Quinn, I gotta talk to you," he says as he walks in. "It's important," he watches her huff in frustration as she stands up and begins to put her clothes back on.

"What could be so important, Puck," she questions, and he swallows thickly. Before he can answer though she fires off another question, "and where have you been lately? I can never find you," he takes a deep breath, and starts to answer.

"I've been with Rachel and Santana," she glares at him, "and my daughter, Caroline," she laughs. Literally, laughs.

"Your daughters name is Beth, Puck, and we don't see her," she looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"No, Q, Caroline, Rachel's daughter, my daughter. Not Beth," she looks shocked for about half a second before she frowns.

"I don't want you around Rachel, Puck. I know you want to be around Caroline, but I don't want you around her mother," Puck sighs and shakes his head.

"Rachel's a part of the deal, Q. With Caroline comes Rachel, and that's not gonna change," Quinn glares at him then.

"Then you're going to have to make a choice. Do you want me," as if to show herself as a prize, she pulls her shirt over her head, "or do you want some kid that you never met before now," Puck looks pissed, so she goes on. "Honestly, Puck, she kept her from you. She obviously doesn't want you around, so why don't you just stop being around? Man- hands and her kid will be fine without you. I'm the better choice, but I think you already know that," she smirks lightly. He glares.

"Listen, I want my kid. I promised my daughter I wasn't going anywhere; and _Rachel_ feels like shit about keeping her from me. I don't plan on walking out on them, ever. Yes, them, includes Rachel. We may not be in a relationship, but our child will always have two parents that love her. You know, she already calls me 'daddy'? I actually have a chance to be a father here, Quinn. Yeah, I have a protective Santana to deal with, but I'd rather deal with her than never get to see my baby," he watches her closely for a moment, "get out of my house, Quinn."

"You just made the worst choice ever, Puckerman," she throws over her shoulder on her way out.

* * *

><p>Puck sighs, pulling out his phone. It rings three times before he hears the female voice on the other end.<p>

"Steph, lemme talk to Finn real quick," he hears rustling, and then Finn on the other line.

"Puck, why didn't you call my phone," Puck laughs lightly.

"You always lose your phone, idiot," he says and Finn sighs. "That's not why I called. I assume you know Rachel has a kid," he questions.

"Yeah, I know. That's why she moved back here," he says.

"You know who the daddy is," Puck asks.

"Naw, she wouldn't tell me. Said he didn't even know, so if she was gonna tell anyone, it would be him first. Or something like that," that meant she used huge words, but then had it dumbed down for him.

"I know who it is," Puck practically whispers this.

"Seriously? Who, dude," Finn actually seems excited.

"It's me," silence.

"For real? Puck, don't fuck with me,"

"For real. She's beautiful, man," Puck can't help the smile on his face when he tells Finn.

"What's her name? I didn't ask Rachel when I saw her at the store, or at the dinner thing," Finn seems genuinely curious.

"Caroline. When I met her and she told me her name, I started to wonder. I mean, yeah I got told a few minutes later, but it was like, I just knew. She's sick now though. But, really, she's so fucking cute," Finn smile at the voice Puck uses to talk about her.

"I bet she is. You and Rach are both pretty good looking," and just like that they're both laughing. Finn stops abruptly, "what does Quinn think?"

"I'm not with her anymore. I wouldn't stop seeing my daughter, and that means seeing Rachel, and Quinn didn't like that," Finn's breathing turned irregular.

"She just expected you to stop seeing them," he cries, "she made you let Beth go and now she wants you to not see them? If I could hit a woman, she would be the one I'd go after." Puck smiles at how much he and Finn have overcome together.

"Me too, bud. Rachel didn't want Quinn around Caroline anyway. Hey, Imma go back to Rachel's and I'll talk to her about you meeting her. Think you and Steph could come over to Rach's tonight," he really wants to show off his little girl.

"Yeah, probably, I'll ask the wife," he laughs, and they say their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Puck feels much better about everything now. The only person left to tell is his mother. He groans just thinking about it, she'll be so fucking happy about this. He knocks lightly on the door and it gets pulled open a couple seconds later. He's expecting Rachel, not someone shorter, so when he sees it's his daughter at the door his smile grows. He scoops her up and hears Rachel yelling down the hall.<p>

"Caroline Adin! What have I told you about opening the door without someone being with you," she's got that stern Rachel Berry loos on her face, and Caroline hugs his neck a little tighter.

"I sowwy, mommy. I jus knew it would be daddy," Rachel sighs and her faces softens.

"Just don't do it again, kay," she's such a softy. Caroline smiles and nods.

"Daddy, where was you earlier," she questions.

"I just had to do a couple things today, baby girl. I gotta talk to mommy so you go play with Auntie Santana, alright," Caroline squeals when he tickles her as he sets her down, then runs away. He watches her a minute, before looking at Rachel, who's watching him. "D'ya think Finn and Stephanie could maybe come meet her? Please," she smiles at him.

"Of course they can, Noah. Is that it, cause you don't have to ask if you can have people meet her," then she looks as if she wants to take it back, and he knows why.

"I broke up with Quinn today, Rach," he says softly, and she nods not expecting a reason. "She didn't want me around you guys, so I made her leave," she nods again, this time not knowing what to say. "I'm gonna go call Finn," Rachel smiles as she watches him get excited and before she can stop herself, she's standing on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek softly. He grins back and pulls his phone from his pocket. In the back of his mind, he reminds himself to ask where she got the name Adin from.

**Chapter Four.**

**A/N – **Well, that's it! I hope you liked it. This chapter was longer than the rest, and that's because I was inspired today. I don't really know why, but I was.

Anyway, R&R and I'll write again.

I'm really enjoying writing this anyway.

Katie.


	5. Uncle Finny, Aunt Stephy, and a Peanut?

**A/N – **I know I updated yesterday, but I went through and edited all my other chapters and it made me wanna write another. So I'm going to. Bare with me on this one though, guys.

Thank you for your reviews for chapters three and four! I forgot to put that in the last chapter. But, really, y'all don't know how much they mean to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE. Obviously.

**Chapter Five:**

When the door was knocked on twenty minutes after Puck got off the phone, Rachel was well aware of who it was. She giggled as Puck nearly ran to the door. He really was excited about all this. Puck grinned as he walked back into the room, Finn and Stephanie in tow. Caroline walked slowly toward the new people, stopped in front of them, and stared intently at them; while everyone else watched her in silence.

"Daddy," Caroline looked to her father.

"Caroline," he mocked sweetly.

"Who are dey," she questioned, pointing toward the two new people. Instead of letting Puck answer, Finn got down on his knees in front of her.

"I'm Finn, and that's Stephanie. I've been friends with your daddy since we were your age," Caroline's eyes widened at the thought as she covered her mouth with her little hand in shock. Finn laughed and glanced at Rachel, "she's definitely your daughter, Rach."

"You can really only tell when she acts like me though. She looks so much like Noah," Rachel stated with a smile and Puck, Finn, Santana, and Stephanie all scoffed. "What? She does."

"As flattered as I am that you think that; she looks just like you babe," and then he groaned. "Now I have to watch her like a fu- hawk. She can't wear those little short skirt things you wore in high school," Finn and Santana both laugh at the thought.

"Stephy," Caroline started, and then wiggled her fingers so she would bend down, "you're reawwy pwitty," Finn smiled while Stephanie blushed.

"Thank you, sweet heart. You're really pretty, too," Caroline giggled and pulled on her hand, saying something about showing her all of her dolls.

"She is too freakin' cute," Finn seems just as excited as Puck does and it makes Rachel and Santana laugh.

"I told you, man. She's gonna be a little badass," Puck smirks at his friend and Rachel throws a pillow at him.

"She is not. She's going to be whatever she wants to be," Puck rolls his eyes.

"Babe, she's already badass. Therefore, she'll always be one," Puck says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Caroline is falling asleep on 'Uncle Finny's' lap. Rachel smiles softly toward her and stands.<p>

"I think it's time for bed, sunshine," Caroline looks to her dad for support as she starts to protest.

"But, I not tired, mommy," Puck lets out a little laugh.

"Come on, baby girl, bed time," reluctantly she climbs off of Finns lap and walks around telling everyone good night. Jumping on Santana and hugging her she says, "night, night, Auntie San. I love you," Santana smiles at the small child.

"I love you too, Peanut," she says.

"Daddy, will you sing me a song tonight," it's the first time she's ever asked him to sing her to sleep, and he can't help it as a giant smile comes to his face.

"I sure will," Rachel follows after them to help tuck her in.

* * *

><p>As she watches puck sing 'Sweet Caroline' to their daughter, she wonders why she thought he wouldn't want her. She smiles as Caroline tells him that mommy has sung that song to her every night for a long time, and she can tell Puck is grinning as well. He kisses her forehead and stands back up, and they trade places then. Puck watching her kiss her forehead and tuck the covers around her tighter.<p>

* * *

><p>When they get back to the living room, Santana, Finn and Stephanie are in a deep conversation about why Santana calls Caroline 'Peanut'.<p>

"So, she looked like a peanut the first time you saw her in Rachel's tummy," Finn questions. Rachel feels Puck tense slightly beside her. She looks up at him, knowing why he's upset.

"Come here for a second, Noah," She whispers and turns around, heading toward her bedroom. When he walks in she's looking in a shoebox, full of what, he isn't sure. Then she smiles as she looks up at him. "They're all in here," he looks confused.

"What's all in there," her smile gets a bit bigger.

"All the pictures I have for you, of course. Every time I had one printed for me, I had one printed for you," she laughs at the bewildered look on his face. "Here's the one she looked like a peanut in," she pulls out the top one and hands it to him. He looks down at it slowly and he sees exactly what she means. His daughter looks identical to a peanut! He feels the tears in his eyes, but right now he doesn't even care.

"Thank you," he manages to choke out as he sits down on the bed. He pulls the little shoebox towards him, and he begins to look through all the pictures.

Rachel is entranced by the look of wonder on his face as he looks at the photos. All of them are there, every picture she's taken of their baby. The day she was born, her first birthday, all of them. "I told her about you, you know."

"What," he asks as he looks up at her.

"I told her about you. You're name and what you looked like. I think she knew who you were when she saw you the first time," Rachel says quietly. Puck nods and places the pictures back in the box.

"Thank you for this. I didn't think I'd ever get to see her in your tummy, ya know," she nods a little smile on her face. "Come on, before they think we're doing something naughty back here," she out right laughs when he says this and follows him back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Finn smiles when he sees them come into the room, then catches sight of the box in Puck's hand. "Gonna start cross dressing there, bud," he's got a smile on his face while he asks and Puck shakes his head.<p>

"Fuck you, Finn," he laughs.

"What is it, Puckerman," Santana asks.

"Pictures of my kid, Satan. Wanna see Finny boy," Finn nods eagerly and Puck tells him not mess them up. They watch as Finn and Stephanie's eyes fill with tears at the pictures.

"See why I call her peanut," Santana wonders. Finn nods.

"She's so tiny and beautiful and perfect," Stephanie does her best to talk through her tears.

Puck smiles at all the love he feels for his daughter in this room. He's so glad Rachel got pictures for him. Yeah, he knows it'll take a while for him to forgive her completely, but he's well on his way there already. Rachel turns her head and flashes him a smile.

"I didn't think everyone was gonna cry," she whispers to him.

"I knew Finn would. Dudes a big baby," she gives him a knowing look and small smile, before turning back to everyone else in the room.

Rachel smiles as she sees the look of pride on Puck's face, and all he's doing is showing pictures of little Caroline. She honestly wasn't expecting people to cry because of some pictures. Well, maybe she thought Puck would a little bit. Only because of the ones of Caroline in her tummy though. Yet here she was with two people, who aren't Puck, crying over all of the pictures. Rachel can't help but think of how much love her daughter already has with these people, and she just met them. Which in turn makes her think about how much love she could have had all along and it makes her frown to think that she didn't have it.

"What's wrong," Puck is giving her a worried look.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," Rachel answers him quietly, trying not to draw attention.

"What were you thinking," he's determined to make her tell him.

"It's just... I'm thinking about all the love Caroline would have had if I'd come back before she was born, and it makes me sad that she didn't have that," her eyes are getting a glassy look to them so Puck throws an arm around her.

"Hey, she's got it now. That's all that matters, Don't cry, Rach. I can't stand it when you cry," so she smiles up at him.

As soon as Finn and Stephanie are done looking through the pictures they say they should head home. Rachel follows them to the door to say goodbye.

"Bye, Rach. Thanks for letting me meet her. Oh! You, me and Santana need to do something soon," Stephanie smiles and Rachel nods in agreement. Finn wraps her in a hug before she can say anything though.

"She's really beautiful, Rach. That girl already has me wrapped around her itty bitty finger," Rachel laughs at the way he says it, and quietly adds her agreement.

* * *

><p>Puck watches Rachel as she says her goodbyes and he's struck by the sudden urge to hold her. He doesn't know where it comes from, but he just wants to hold her.<p>

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Santana says smirking at him.

"Shut up, San. I'm not even staring," Santana rolls her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Puckerman. I'm headin' out Rach, see ya tomorrow," and like that they're alone.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to head home too," not that he really wants to.

"Oh, okay," she looks like she doesn't want him to go either. "Um, you don't have to," Puck tilts his head in a confused way. "You can stay... If you want," she's sure to add the ending quickly.

"Sure, I can stay," then he flashes her that smirk and she just wants to kiss him.

* * *

><p>It's a couple days after he stays the night that she actually does kiss him though.<p>

She had been out looking for jobs all day, and found nothing. She didn't even get home until eight PM that Wednesday evening. Puck is sitting on the couch when she walks into her apartment, and Caroline is sitting on his lap watching cartoons. She smiles as she watches them, and goes to get her camera. Walking into the living room and in front of the TV she tells them to smile. Caroline turns in her daddy's lap and kisses his cheek, while Puck smiles ridiculously. Rachel laughs after the picture is taken.

"Alright, kiddo," she starts, "bath time," Caroline pouts cutely.

"But, mommy, BongeBob is on! I can't miss it," she frowns.

"Caroline, you've seen every episode of this show. You know it's time for a bath, and then you gotta go to sleep," she realizes that Puck is rubbing off on her. Grammatically speaking of course. Lots of the time Puck sticks up for Caroline, and she gets what she wants, but he doesn't help her when it comes to bed time.

"Come on, baby girl. Don't fuss with mommy tonight, she looks sleepy, too," Puck tells her gently.

"Then she could go to sleep! You'll stay with me, right, daddy," she asks hoping it'll help her.

"Caroline, you know you gotta go to sleep. You get to go see your grandfathers tomorrow, and maybe you'll get to meet your grandma, too," Rachel's trying so hard.

"Fine," Caroline huffs and climbs from her fathers lap, "but, I'm mad at you." Rachel sighs tiredly, following Caroline to the bathroom.

The both come out soaking wet ten minutes later, Caroline in her jammies, Rachel still in her clothes.

"Say goodnight to daddy, sunshine," Caroline nods, holding out a hand for Puck to take, and leading them both to her room.

"Sing to me," she looks at them both expectantly, and Rachel has to stomp down the urge to make her say please. They both sing to her until she's asleep, and then they both kiss her forehead one last time.

Puck laughs as they walk out of the room. "She's such a little you," he says to her questioning look.

"Ugh, I think she's more like you," Rachel says back as he follows her into her bedroom.

"Oh, yeah," he grins as she falls backward onto her bed.

"Yep, she's a little trouble maker. And she doesn't like listening," she gives him a pointed look, and he laughs at her.

As he flops down on her bed next to her, Rachel wants to kiss him again. She rolls to her side to watch him lie there, and she can't help herself anymore. She rolls so she straddling his hips, leans down, and kisses him.

Puck is shocked to say the least when she kisses him, but after a second or two, he kisses back. He has his hands in her hair and then they're running down her back. Before he realizes he's doing it, he has them flipped over so he's on top of her. She whimpers quietly when he grinds himself against her and he grins against her lips.

Rachel feels like she's in high school again. Only she's not, and she doesn't want this to go too far. Mostly, she doesn't want something to start between them and then have it not work out. Caroline couldn't handle that, but if she's honest she doesn't think she could either. So, she pulls away, but asks him to stay. He does. She changes into her pajamas as he strips to his boxers, and then they both climb into bed.

They both lie there for a few minutes thinking about what happened. As they drift to sleep, neither of them can help hoping that it happens again, and soon.

**Chapter Five.**

**A/N - **So, this chapter isn't that good. But, whatever, I kinda like it. I hope you do too. Please, don't forget to review!

You guys make my day with the nice things you say about this story, and I really am enjoying writing it.

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!

Love,

Katie.


	6. Breaking Point

**A/N – **It's been too long. I really do love this story, and I love writing it; I'm just busy… I hope you all don't hate me too much!

We'll get right to business!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

Rachel is sitting on her couch a few weeks later, thinking about everything that has happened in between them kissing and now. Caroline has met Puck's mother, who was completely ecstatic about having a completely Jewish grandchild; and Caroline loved her. They see her every couple days now. Puck is still around everyday, and Finn and Stephanie are around a lot as well. For some reason, Rachel can feel Santana pulling away a little bit. She's brought back to reality when Caroline and Puck come through the front door after their 'Daddy, Daughter' day, as Caroline had dubbed it.

"Mommy," Caroline screams while jumping onto Rachel's lap.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a fun day," Rachel can tell Caroline is tired as she snuggles down into Rachel even more.

"Yeah, lots'a fun. We went swimming for a long time, and then we went and saw Grandma again," she gets a big grin on her face, but a yawn breaks it.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. You can tell me about it in the morning, but right now I think it's time for bed," Caroline nods slightly, already half asleep. Puck takes her off Rachel's lap and starts toward her room; Rachel following closely after. Neither of them even had to sing to her because she was already asleep by the time she was in bed.

* * *

><p>Puck doesn't know what he should talk to her about; things have been a little tense since they kissed. So, instead, he sighs.<p>

"Noah," she questions when they're in the living room.

"Hm," is all she receives back.

"Can I ask you something," he gives her a look that says 'no duh'. "Do you notice Santana pulling away? Or am I imagining things," Puck groans. Feelings. Why him?

"Rach, I don't know. You'd have to ask her what's going on. Maybe she's worried that you're not going to need her anymore or something," he says, hoping it'll put an end to the conversation. It doesn't.

"Why wouldn't I need her anymore," she questions.

"I don't know. Maybe she just doesn't think that you need her to help with Caroline anymore," he stops at the look on her face.

Rachel isn't sure if he's right or not, but she's going to see Santana now anyway.

* * *

><p>She makes her way out of her house and then to Santana's door. She walks in without knocking.<p>

"San, I have a question for you," Santana comes out of her kitchen, Chinese food in her hand, and noodles hanging out of her mouth. "Why are you pulling away from me?"

"What? I'm not," Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Yes, you are. I want to know why, and I want to know now," Santana frowned.

"Rach, I don't need to be around all the time anymore. You have Puckerman now, you don't need me," she tried not to let her face show how upset she was, but she slipped.

"Oh, San. Of course I need you. I'll always need you; Caroline will always need you. You're her favorite aunt, and there isn't anything that will change that. You've been there since day one; and even if Noah had been too, I would still need you just like I always have," Santana stared at her for a couple minute, not moving. When she did start moving again, it was just to throw her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly.

"Don't be. Just stop pulling away," Rachel felt Santana nod into her shoulder before she pulled back. "I expect you at my apartment first thing tomorrow. Okay," She questions.

"Sure, of course," Rachel smiles as she starts to make her way toward Santana's door. She feels much better knowing that her and Santana are going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Puck is sitting on the kitchen counter when she re enters her apartment. Now, Rachel lets him do a lot of things that she never thought she would; but sitting on her counter? His butt where all her food goes? No, no, no. That's just not going to happen.<p>

"Noah," he looks at her waiting. "Please get your ass off my counter," he laughs at her use of the word ass, but jumps down anyway.

"You're so weird, Berry," he says, still laughing at her.

"Why am I weird," she questions.

"Cause. I sit on everyone's counter. I guess you're just the first person to say anything to me about it," Rachel rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, and you said 'please' before you told me to get my sexy ass off the counter," he grins at her, his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners.

"I say please before a lot of things. And I did not say you had a 'sexy ass'," Puck just continues to grin at her. "Did you guys have fun today," she questions.

"Of course we did," he starts, "I'm her daddy. She'll always have fun with me," Rachel smiles slightly at the look on his face.

"I know she will. I was just curious," Puck just nods. "So, whatcha wanna do," once again her grammar is getting atrocious.

"I dunno. Your house. What's there to do 'round here?"

"We could watch a movie, I guess," she starts walking toward the living room while she talks. Puck follows. Of course Rachel doesn't really have anything that Puck will like, but he would deal with _Funny Girl_ tonight. Only because she promised that he could bring a couple of his movies over next time.

* * *

><p>About an hour in and they're both antsy, but trying to hide it. So, one minute they're both just trying to sit still, and the next they're attacking each other like long lost lovers. Which they kind of are, I suppose. For some reason neither of them can make themselves stop. Not that they want to.<p>

Rachel still stands by the fact that they should not get involved in something, in case it doesn't work out. She can't let him leave Caroline. That thought is pushed out of her head when he nips her pulse point.

Puck has wanted to do this since the last time he did. Five years is too long to go without this girl, he decides. He's not gonna stop unless she tells him to. He knows this already. They both know they want this, and he can't hold back anymore.

The both realize the moment she moans his name that this is going to end in a release for the both of them. How they make it to Rachel's bedroom, neither of them know. All Rachel knows is that she feels the mattress against her knees and falls back on her bed. Puck following quickly after her. She whimpers when he brushes his fingers against _that_ spot behind her knee. After that she doesn't even know what's going on, only that it feels amazing. And she wonders why it took her so long to do this in the first place.

When they're both catching their breath afterward, Puck wonders if she's going to keep running away from whatever it is that they're feeling. He doesn't want to be the first one to admit that he feels something. He knows she isn't going to pretend nothing happened when she snuggles closer to him and lays her head on his chest. She looks up at him with this content little smile on her face, and he just has to press that soft kiss to her lips.

Rachel figures, if she can have him, she will. Hopefully, they will work; if not they can always go back to being civil to one another. At least for their little one. So, she throws a leg over his waist, sniggles deeper into his chest, whispers a soft good night, waits till he says it back, and then she drifts off into a peaceful sleep. All she knows for sure, is that she's incredibly happy.

Puck can't stop the smile on his face when she falls asleep. He lies awake watching her in the dark for a few minute, before shutting his eyes, and falling asleep, with the same little smile on his face that's on hers.

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **I'm having a bit of writers block on this one now. This is my attempt to push through it, so I'm really sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed what was here though!

PezBerry and PuckleBerry cuteness in this chapter! And of course, more Caroline and Puck cuteness.

Reviews would make me smile. Hopefully I'll get over this writers block soon.


	7. Happily Ever After

**A/N - **I feel as if this is a little rushed, but this has not been updated in a long time. This is the FINAL chapter. I don't know if I'm completely happy with it, but, you know, I think it's alright.

Don't hate me for it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE.

**Chapter Seven:**

Santana is grinning whens she walks into Rachel's apartment the next morning. She knows Puck spent the night, and she's pretty sure she knows what they did. Five years was a long time for her girl to go without sex. Not for lack of trying on Santana's part. Whatevs though. She spies Caroline sitting on the couch and plops down next to her.

"Whatcha doin', peanut," she questions the little girl.

"I'm waiting for mommy and daddy to get up," she looks up a her aunt, "daddy slept over last night," the smile on her face makes Santana smile, too.

"That's great, little one," she says and Caroline nods.

* * *

><p>Puck wakes up when he hears Santana and Caroline talking. He can hear how happy his baby sounds when she tells San he spent the night and it makes him grin. Yeah, he's the luckiest man alive. He looks down at Rachel when she wiggles a little, and he's met with a sleepy smile.<p>

"San's here," he whispers softly, brushing a stray hair out of her face. She nods.

"I know. I heard her," she giggles quietly, "she's not very quiet, you know," Rachel says as she climbs out of bed. Puck sighs.

"I guess I should head home and grab some clothes," he says after watching her get dressed. Rachel smiles and nods.

"Kay. You'll be back later though, right? I think San wants to take Care out for a while today, and I figured we could talk. You know, figure out where this is going and everything. I just-" she stops when she notices him chuckling, "what?"

"Nothing," he says shaking his head, "you just still go into those long ass speeches. I'll be back as soon as I change, okay?" Rachel nods and they both leave the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been right, Santana wanted to take Caroline out, and now Rachel was kind of nervous about talking to Puck. She didn't know if he wanted what she did. It seemed like since he'd gotten back from changing, which he did quite quickly, he had been avoiding speaking with her. Maybe she was just imagining it?<p>

* * *

><p>"Noah," she started timidly after Santana had carrie Caroline out of the house, "are you ready to talk about this?"<p>

"Yeah, I am," he smiled softly.

"Okay, so I want to know what you want. I mean I know we slept together last night, but if you're uncomfortable with being in a relationship, please tell me now," why she's so nervous she'll never really know.

"Rach, baby, calm down. Of course I want to be in a relationship with you. I wouldn't have let last night go as far as it did. It's not just for Caroline either, I know that's your next question. I've, seriously, felt something for you since that week we dated in sophomore year," he's pretty sure he's never been this open about anything with _anyone._

"Okay. Thank you. I'm so glad, Noah. I- I really think I could love you, Noah," before she starts speaking again she's cut off by his lips on hers. She feels his smile against her lips.

"I love you too, Rach," he says pulling back.

"So, we're together then," she asks shyly.

"Duh," he grins.

* * *

><p>They spend the rest of the day doing new couple things. Movies, sex, food, more sex. You know, the usual.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana brings Caroline home around six, and she is <em>so<em> excited to tell them that she went to the zoo today. Santana falls into hysterical laughter when Caroline asks what they did all day, and Rachel blushes horribly.

They spend their first night as a couple, with a little girl and a Santana, watching Disney movies.

* * *

><p>A year later they spend their first night as a newly married couple doing the exact same thing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**A/N - **So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed and thank you through sticking with me. Sorry it isn't very long!

Love,

Katie.


End file.
